


(Not So) Forever

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor reminisces while looking at a photo.





	(Not So) Forever

"Was that Nanna?"

The Doctor looked up from the photo album to regard his oldest granddaughter. At the age of twelve, she was the splitting image of her grandmother and mother. All blonde hair, beautiful whisky brown eyes, the same tongue touched smile and the fearlessness plus compassion.

His heart twanged in memoriam of his Rose. Who had sadly passed away just two years earlier. His fears of him outliving her became true, when she discovered she had ovarian cancer at the age of sixty.

Burying her was single handily the worst day of his life.

Now, he had been shunted to live with his eldest daughter, and her family. Because, apparently, he couldn't be trusted to live by himself. In case he may accidentally burn down the place or something.

For crying out loud. He was in his mid-seventies, this body. Not like he was seven for crying out loud.

At least he still had the TARDIS, in the vast backyard. Even though he now let his children and grandchildren pilot her. He missed the days where it was just him and Rose , and eventually their children and grandchildren flying through time and space in the prime universe and this one.

He was now a passenger on the trips.

"Poppy?" his granddaughter asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked and gave her a grin.

"Yes, darling. Sorry. Was just caught up in my thoughts. I may be old now, but, I'm still sharp as a tack!" he exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Now did you ask a question, precious girl?"

Charlotte giggled and pointed at a photo of him and Rose shortly after he arrived in Pete's World.

"Was that Nanna? " she repeated.

He nodded, blinking back the moisture in his eyes.

"Yes" he said softly.

"I loved her so much. We lost each other for awhile, then she found me again. She promised me forever"

His voice choked up in emotion.

"But forever was too soon"


End file.
